A old-style talk page
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the "Agent I" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FadhilPF 05:05, 30 June 2010 Hi Cool. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok So I made a category for your pages. You could put your story in it if you want. I was going to, but then I saw the "BTW Do Not Edit" thing, so...Yeah. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your picture It looks cute. :) P&I4EVAH! 18:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The picture of Isabella you put on my Talk Page is what I'm talking about. :) Thanks! Isabella and Lego Liker 18:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. And your story's nice too. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agent I I added the Songs category to that page. It's a nice song. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Picture It looks cuter. :) P&I4EVAH! 23:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Me: Hi, Isabella. :) Isabella: Hello, RL (Real Life) Me. :) P&I4EVAH! 05:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Isabella: Hello. :) Me and Isabella: Whatcha doin? :) P&I4EVAH! 23:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The Isabella Picture It is very x6 (1e15 "very’s” later) very cute. :) P&I4EVAH! 16:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Isabella. Have you ever tried making a character on here? You could. It's fun. :) P&I4EVAH! 03:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Isabella. :) P&I4EVAH! 00:12, 00:15, and 00:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Iwtwso picture It is veryx4 (1e32 "very’s” later) very cute. ^_^ Also Have you ever tried making a character on here? You should. It's fun. You could even make a song too. :) P&I4EVAH! 16:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Isabella. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Isabella. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow You did REALY good on the picture! It looks awesome! (And thanks for showing me what my colors would look like!) Team Doofenshmritz 20:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Agent I That song is great! Phineas: Tell her how great. Me: Very x3 (1e44 "very’s” later) great. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL Yes, yes it is. P&I4EVAH! 00:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool That is SO cool. :) Re: Isabella in a sundress I think you know what I'm gonna say, but I'll say it anyway. Isabella looks very x4 (1e10 "very’s” later) cute in that sundress. :) Hi Hello Izzy. :) P&I4EVAH! 04:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ... I haven't decided yet. XD LIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! LOL I lied about the above message. Her dress is red and purple stripes, her shirt is dark green, and her bow is purple. Her shoes are red and her socks are black. P.S. The headline is an Invader ZIM reference. Man I miss that show. And how do you change your signatures? P&I4EVAH! 03:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool Thanks. :) I love the pictures. They are very x4 (1e16 "very’s” later) cute. :) Can't wait for your story. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Alice Flynn-Shapiro She is the cutest girl character I have seen on here. ^_^ *Tries to use my cute meter to track her but it explodes* P&I4EVAH! 19:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The pictures Ok, I'll wait for them. :) Btw what is wrong with the picture thing? How come it was disabled? P&I4EVAH! 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Pictures Yes, yes I have, but I dunno HOW to archive the page... P&I4EVAH! 20:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I’m sorry! I do that all the time accidentally LOL (I knew you were a guy too LOL) Team Doofenshmritz 20:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive Thanks. LOL Btw I did NOT know you were a boy. P&I4EVAH! 20:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool Thanks. And they ARE cute. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alice FS She is very x4 (1e95 very’s later) cute. P&I4EVAH! 00:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Pictures I love them. Thanks! :) P.S. Since I know you're a boy now, I'm not gonna call you Isabella anymore, so I'm gonna call you IaLL. :) P&I4EVAH! 04:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Girl Alice I agree with you. She is super x4 (1e94 "super’s later) cute. P.S. You are correct. Allison=Alyson Stoner. :) P.S.S.: I made a parody of my catchphrase by saying super instead of very. LOL P&I4EVAH! 20:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Catherine Flynn-Shapiro Yes, yes she is. LOL Thanks. :) P&I4EVAH! 23:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pictures, man. Btw if you're a boy how come when I asked you what I should call you as PhineasxIsabella on the P&F Wiki, you said people call you "Isabella"? P&I4EVAH! 04:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Going by my first name in my username is what it is. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep Yours are cuter. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) What program do you use? Cuz I use Paint but the pictures look nothing like yours. P&I4EVAH! 21:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : I use that as well. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Phinabella, and I like your work. I want mine to be as good as yours so could you check out my new project Phinabella - The Musical Phinbella rules! 02:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm......... Why do you and TD (Team Doofenshmritz) hate each other? P&I4EVAH! 17:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh Ok. Thanks for clearing that up. Btw, I made a song that Dorothy 'Dot' Flynn-Shapiro sings, called I'm So Cute. If you want to make Alice Flynn-Shapiro have a different version of the song, then go ahead, because I think the lyrics describe them both. P&I4EVAH! 17:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG I think Amber may possibly be cuter than Alice FS (your character), Dot and all of my other Phineas & Isabella daughters combined. XD P&I4EVAH! 18:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Your new stories They are awesome. :) P&I4EVAH! 23:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Response Yes, yes she is. But it's kinda creepy that she makes any boy including her male family members fall in love with her. No offense. P&I4EVAH! 00:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) GOSH! I dunno! My reaction: "He/she did WHAT? To SBTY? That's one of my favorite songs on there. :(" P&I4EVAH! 00:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) He/she also did it on "I Want to be cool", and "I Want Nothing" by adding a nonsense song, "My Sidewalk is Gone". Next thing it vandalizes on maybe on my favorite song, "City of Love". Isabella and Lego Liker 00:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No, not "City of Love"! We have to stop him/her! P&I4EVAH! 00:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) He/She is hitting episodes too, now. I just reverted his/her recent vandalism on Flop Starz. P&I4EVAH! 01:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) AND he added himself (or she added herself) to the cast of Flop Starz. That was undone by another unregistered user. P&I4EVAH! 01:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) If only PFMuffinStrike455 was an admin on that wiki. He was there when ICIV was there. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What happened to PFMuffinStrike455 after ICIV? P&I4EVAH! 01:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) And what IS ICIV? P&I4EVAH! 01:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 1. ICIV=The Incredible Taylor IV and 2. PFMuffin left. He only did a few edits and left in the middle of the vandal war. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) .... Still there? P&I4EVAH! 01:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, but I was having dinner. Isabella and Lego Liker 01:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I think the admins are taking care of it, but I too hope it leaves those songs alone. P&I4EVAH! 02:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) We're safe for now, but sadly it may be back. The IPs of The Incredible Taylor has been blocked for 3 months. P&I4EVAH! 03:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Thanks for the pictures. Yeah, she likes purple. LOL Also read the above message. P&I4EVAH! 04:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummm..... Why did you duplicate your message? LOL P&I4EVAH! 04:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh It's OK. Oh and The Incredible Taylor is blocked for 3 months on all IPs. Next time it will be a year if he acts up after the 3 months, then permanent, according to RRabbit42. P&I4EVAH! 04:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Children Um, how many children do Phineas and Isabella has (that you created)? Daisy56 23:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not mad at you. P&I4EVAH! 04:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Just was wondering. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Main category